


That's Why They Invented Masturbation

by nitschieh



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, The First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitschieh/pseuds/nitschieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine’s getting a call at 1:30am and would have never thought where this would lead him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Why They Invented Masturbation

Just when he was about to fall asleep Blaine’s phone rang. With a groan he reached for his nightstand to grab it. When he realized he wouldn’t get it fast enough he eventually turned around. Then he got a look at his clock and let out another groan. Who the hell called him at 1:30 in the morning?

Finally Blaine found his phone and when he read ‘Kurt’ on the screen he suddenly was much more awake. He hurried to answer the call and immediately asked in a worried voice:

“Kurt? Is everything alright?”

You could tell that Kurt on the other end was startled for a moment because he just answered a few seconds later:

“Yeah, sure. Why shouldn’t it?”

Blaine was very relieved when he heard his boyfriend’s casual tone.

“It’s just… You usually don’t call me at such times.”

“Oh, sorry. Did I wake you? I didn’t mean to-“

The black haired cut Kurt off.

“No, it’s okay. And you know, I told you you could always call me.”

And after a few seconds of silence:

“So, is there any reason you’re calling?”

He could tell from the quietness at the other end that Kurt was hesitant. Therefore there was indeed a reason.

“Ehm…”, the older boy started. “It’s just… I was wondering if you really meant what you said earlier today.”

“Well…”

Blaine thought about it for a moment but gave up when he realized he was still way too tired.

“What exactly do you mean?”, he asked his boyfriend instead of answering. Kurt let out an exhausted sigh.

“Well, you know exactly what I mean, don’t you?”

“Listen Kurt, I’m sorry. I’m still tired and I promise to be fully awake in a few moments but right now I would be grateful if you could just tell me what you mean.”

“I… You know what? It’s not that important. I’ll just let you sleep now and ask you later. Good n-“

“Kurt!”, demanded Blaine. “Don’t tell me it’s nothing. You wouldn’t call me at 1:30 am if there was ‘nothing’. So, what is it?”

Again Kurt hesitated for a short time.

“You really don’t remember what you said?”

The curly haired sighed.

“Kurt, we talk a lot during a day. I can’t remember everything.”

“It’s… When we were at your house.”

Blaine tried to focus on what exactly had happened when Kurt had been at his the last afternoon. Just when he realized what the other boy meant and his eyes widened and his cheeks blushed, Kurt blurted out:

“About the masturbation thing.”

It was the hottest thing he had ever heard.

Blaine was sure Kurt was at least half as red as he was so he tried to calm down and recover himself and did it just in time before his boyfriend could hang up.

“Why would I lie about this? Yes, I meant what I said. I told you that.”

“So you do, you know….”

When the brunette didn’t continue Blaine asked: “Masturbate? Yes. Yes, I do.”

“And you… You think about me while you do it?”

Again the younger boy blushed hard.

“Why yes. Who else should I think about?”

“I don’t know. But remember the time when I was a baby penguin? Why would you think about a baby penguin while masturbating?”

Blaine just sat in his bed, confused about what Kurt was trying to say.

“Kurt, what are you even thinking about? You are most certainly not a-“

And at that it hit Blaine. What if Kurt was uncomfortable with him jerking off to him? What if it scared him when he said that?

“Okay, listen Kurt. I was an idiot.”

“Blaine?”

“I shouldn’t have said that, I know. I told you that thing and in the next moment I tell you I want you to feel comfortable. Without even realizing that you didn’t feel any comfortable at all.”

“Blaine…”

“I just thought that if you brought the topic up it was okay to talk about it but I should have asked you and I should have known from your reaction and I’m just truly sorry.”

“Blaine.”

“Let’s just pretend I never said that and everything is fine, okay?”

“Blaine! Would you just shut up and listen to me?”

Blaine hadn’t even realized that Kurt had tried to cut him off. He had been too much into his apology and he had just hoped that his boyfriend would accept it.

“I didn’t feel uncomfortable at all. Okay, maybe I did at the beginning. But you’re right. I was the one who brought up this topic. And what you said back then…”

Kurt was quiet for a moment again.

“I wondered… When did you do it the last time?”

Blaine was beyond startled. He was prepared for everything but not for Kurt asking him about the last time he masturbated.

Then he thought about it for a while.

“I think like, two weeks ago. Why would you ask?”

“So, it’s been a while?”

“Kind of, yes. But still, why would you ask?”

“Ehm, how awake are you right now?”

Blaine raised his eyebrows even though Kurt couldn’t see it. What was he up to?

“I’d say I’m almost fully awake.”

“So, I was wondering if you could… ificouldlistentoyou?”

The younger boy’s eyes widened. Had he just heard right?

“Kurt, excuse me, what?”

“I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have asked. Just never mind.”

“No, no Kurt, it’s okay. Just, did I hear you right?”

He gulped.

“You want me to jerk off while you’re still on the phone?”

Kurt whimpered quietly, almost not hearable.

“I think so, yes.”

“Okay, wow. This… I didn’t expect this.”

“As I said, we’ll just forget about it. You know, pretend that I never asked.”

“We don’t pretend that I never asked so we’re most certainly not forgetting about this question either. I just wasn’t prepared for such a kind of question. But… it’s okay.”

There was some awkward silence until Kurt broke it.

“So you’re doing it?”

Blaine let out a shaky breath, realizing just at this moment how much he was turned on from Kurt asking this.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll do it.”

He bit his lower lip, breathing in and out slowly and deeply and started to imagine Kurt. Kurt lying on his bed. Kurt staring at him with lust filled eyes. Kurt kissing him. Just Kurt. His already half hard cock twitched and he slowly moved his hand downwards. He imagined this touching hand would be Kurt’s.

Blaine closed his eyes. It was a bit weird to do all this while the person you were thinking about was still on the phone and could hear you. But on the other hand it was incredibly hot and soon it just felt too good to care about it. He even almost forgot about Kurt being on line. Until he broke the silence and asked, whispered:

“What exactly are you doing?”

And Blaine was so much into it that he wasn’t even embarrassed when he told Kurt how he touched himself. How he stroke his nipples and slid his hand into his pajama pants,

“And… And what exactly do you think about?”

Just in that moment he finally reached his now fully hard cock and let out a moan at the friction. He imagined it was Kurt who touched him and this thought made everything even more pleasurable. And so he told him.

“I… I imagine you are touching me.”

“Where?”

Blaine moaned again when he eventually began to stroke himself, slowly.

“I imagine your hands are my hands.”

“And what are my hands doing?“

“They’re…” Blaine interrupted himself with another moan when he decided to grip harder. “They’re … amazing.”

He began to breathe heavier with every stroke he did. He really wanted to touch himself with his other hand as well but he also didn’t want Kurt to go. So he just held his phone as close to his ear as he could and panted. He didn’t stop until he heard a little whimper.

“Kurt?”

When his boyfriend didn’t answer he became worried and withdrew his hand.

“Are you alright?”

All he got as an answer was a shaky “Yes” and another quiet whimper.

“Kurt, what are you-”

Blaine was cut off from a little groan at the other end of his phone.

“What are you doing? Kurt?”

But Kurt didn’t answer. Instead he let out another tiny moan, barely to be heard. This noise reminded Blaine that he still wasn’t finished even though his dick was begging for attention. Hearing his boyfriend moan through the telephone just turned him on even more.

And this thought let the penny drop. Kurt was jerking off, too, wasn’t he? It was the only explanation for the beyond sexy noises he was still making. If Blaine hadn’t been fully hard already he was sure he would’ve been by now.

“Kurt?”, Blaine asked once again when he slid his hand back inside his pants. As an answer he just got another moan and a husky “Hm?”

“Are you… Are you doing it, too?”

But Kurt again didn’t answer. All he did was panting harder with each second they spent together on the phone. Blaine felt himself coming undone and it really didn’t help when his boyfriend began to whisper his name every now and then. One time Blaine got to catch enough breath to answer with a quiet “Kurt.” And when he just heard another whimper he finally felt the pleasure building up in his stomach.

It quickly made its way through all of his body up to his fingertips and down to his toes. Blaine knew he couldn’t take it much longer.

“Kurt, I’m about to come.”

And Kurt just hummed to tell that he was, too. So the younger boy did two, three, four more strokes until he came hard in his pants while screaming his boyfriend’s name. Obviously that made Kurt reach his own climax, too, as he moaned and panted is his phone even louder than before.

Both of them road out their orgasms until at some point their breaths were even and slow again. Blaine quietly cleaned himself and his bed before lying back again and hearing nothing but Kurt’s breathing. None of them was sure whether to talk or not but eventually Blaine whispered:

“Kurt?”

The brunette answered with nothing more than a sleepy ”Hm?” so Blaine was sure he was about to fall asleep any minute. But there was something he needed to do first:

“I love you. I really do. And I am glad you called me.”

Another blush creeped up the black haired cheeks. He could practically hear Kurt smile.

“I love you, too. And I… I wouldn’t mind doing this again.”

Both of them hesitated because of the lack of confidence to say what they thought: Next time they won’t be apart. They would do it together. Or to each other. But definitely they would be together.

“Kurt?”

“Yes Blaine?”

“Sleep well.”

“You, too. And I’m sorry for calling you at such an inhumanly time.”

Blaine laughed.

“I didn’t complain.”

Silence.

“And I told you: You can always call me. No matter why, no matter where and no matter at what time. I’ll be there for you, I promise.”

“Thank you, Blaine.”

“You’re welcome. And now go to sleep already, beauty.”

“Yes, my lord.”, Kurt answered teasingly.

They both giggled until Blaine spoke again.

“Good night.”

“Good night, Blaine.”

They shared a short smack through the phone and then hung up.

Blaine put his phone back to his nightstand, smiled and turned around to finally fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fanfiction ages ago after “The First Time” aired and I felt like uploading it.
> 
> It was inspired by the scene in Blaine’s bedroom ;)
> 
> It’s my first attempt at Klaine and my first attempt at smut but I kinda like it :D


End file.
